Aube
by Yagaelle
Summary: Je m'appelle Renesmée. Avant, j'avais un petit-ami hybride brésilien. Mais ça, c'était avant !
1. Anniversaire

Chapitre 1er : Anniversaire

**Journal de Renesmée**

_11 septembre 2022, 9h_

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, je fête mes 16 ans. Papa et maman pensent que c'est important de continuer à fêter mes anniversaires, même si j'ai atteint ma taille définitive depuis 10 ans maintenant et que je suis loin d'être aussi futile et puérile que les filles de mon âge que je vois à la télévision. D'après eux, ça doit m'aider à comprendre les humains et à mieux vivre avec eux.

Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vivre avec les humains, c'est plein de contraintes et d'ennuis. Les humains ne comprennent pas qu'on boive du sang, ils trouvent même ça dégoutant. Une fois, j'en ai parlé devant papy Charlie et j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. On entendait son cœur accélérer puis s'arrêter brusquement. Heureusement que Sue était là pour le réconforter. Les humains sont aussi très lents, alors pour ne pas les vexer il faut être aussi lent qu'eux en leur compagnie… C'est ennuyeux et c'est surtout une perte de temps. Ceci dit, comme dit maman, le temps ce n'est pas ce qui nous manque.

Et, je n'ai pas besoin des humains pour être heureuse, j'ai déjà une grande famille, plein d'amis vampires et loup-garou, Jacob et puis… Nahuel.

Nahuel est un hybride, comme moi. Il m'aide à mieux comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Il faut dire qu'il a l'habitude, il a six sœurs comme moi (du moins, d'après les dernières informations qu'il a eues de son père). Du coup, il a toujours réponse à tout, en plus il est prévenant et gentil. Papa ne l'aime pas trop, il dit qu'il n'apprécie pas ses pensées. Mais, d'un autre coté, il refuse de me dire ce qui le gêne exactement… Il est plein de contradictions parfois, mais maman ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec un amour sans faille. C'est comme moi avec Nahuel, on se dispute et on ne se comprend pas toujours, mais c'est ça l'amour, non ? Avec Nahuel, on se connait depuis que je suis toute petite (un peu comme avec Jacob) et on a toujours gardé contact. Il m'a un peu prise au dépourvu quand il m'a embrassée pour la première fois, mais ça n'était pas si désagréable. Il faut dire que Nahuel est très beau, avec des longs cheveux noirs (moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il les coupe, mais apparemment, c'est plus pratique les tresses), une peau chocolat et des prunelles bordeaux, mais pas caramel comme mes parents (Nahuel continue de se nourrir d'humains même s'il sait que ça me déplait).

Aujourd'hui, pour mon anniversaire, j'ai décidé de le présenter à Charlie. Papa et maman ne sont pas vraiment d'accord : ils ont peur que Nahuel perde le contrôle et l'attaque. Jacob les a rassurés en disant que Seth, Leah et lui seraient là pour le protéger et qu'il ne craindrait rien. Cet argument a semblé leur suffire. Je ne comprendrais jamais la confiance aveugle qu'ont mes parents au sujet de Jacob parfois. Il faut dire qu'ils ont eu une relation étrange avec Jacob avant ma naissance.

Jacob n'a pas changé depuis que je le connais. Il a le même physique depuis ses 16 ans m'a dit maman. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs vu que les autres loups de la réserve vieillissent un peu. Il ressemble un peu à Nahuel physiquement, mais il est beaucoup plus musclé et a les cheveux courts (j'aime bien passer ma main dedans, c'est agréable). Jacob a toujours été là pour moi, dès que je l'appelle, il traverse la frontière et la mer des Salish pour venir à la maison. Il faut dire que nous avons toujours habité à proximité de la Push malgré nos différents déménagements. Enfin, à proximité à échelle de loup bien sûr. Je crois qu'il s'occupe aussi bien de moi parce qu'il a été très proche de maman quand elle était humaine. Si j'ai bien tout compris à leur histoire, il aurait même été amoureux d'elle. Moi, ça me fait tout drôle de les imaginer ensemble et papa n'aime pas trop quand j'y pense d'ailleurs. Il fait son regard tout triste et il se met à jouer du piano comme pour balayer ce qu'il a vu dans mes pensées. Mais étonnamment, sur certains sujets (moi) ils semblent bien s'entendre. Des fois, c'est comme si j'avais deux papas. Mais, Jacob est plus que ça, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon grand frère… et puis des fois je fais des rêves pas très nets avec lui… Mais je m'efforce de pas y penser parce que sinon papa ne serait pas content, alors que ce ne sont que des rêves… Ca ne veut rien dire…

D'ailleurs, ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de Jacob pour mon anniversaire :

**Lettre de Jacob** :

Nessie,

Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que ta mère t'aura bien donné cette lettre avant que tu rejoignes tous les sang-froid de ta famille, je tenais à être dans les premiers à te le souhaiter. Pour cette nouvelle année pleine de rebondissements et de nouveautés qui s'annoncent, je te souhaite d'être la plus heureuse possible.

J'espère que tu te feras de nouveaux amis et que tu continueras à garder ce sourire qui éclaire ton beau visage.

Je te fais confiance pour réussir tout ce que tu entreprendras.

Tu peux compter sur moi pour y veiller et être là au moindre souci.

Joyeux anniversaire Nessie,

Jacob.

**Journal de Renesmée**

_11 septembre 2022, 23h30 _

Cher journal,

Je viens de passer une journée assez étonnante. Je vais tenter de la résumer sur ces pages même si mon esprit risque de s'embrouiller un peu. Dans ces moments-là, j'aimerais tellement être une vampire complète avec de la place dans ma tête pour réfléchir, enfin, ça c'est que dit maman. Nous nous sommes donc rendus chez papy Charlie avec toute la famille et Nahuel qui nous a rejoints pour l'occasion. Il a été obligé de nous retrouver que ce matin car mes parents ne veulent pas qu'il dorme à la maison. Ce qu'ils peuvent être vieux jeu, surtout quand on sait l'âge auquel ils m'ont eue. La seule personne qui a le droit de dormir à la maison, c'est Jacob… Pourtant, il habite bien moins loin que Nahuel. Quand j'ai voulu négocier, ils ont juste répondu que : « C'est différent ». D'après moi, ça cache quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas le propos aujourd'hui.

Nahuel nous a donc rejoints, papa n'était encore pas content, mais je fini par m'y habituer. Nous avons couru jusqu'à chez papy Charlie, et j'ai fait la course avec papa. Je l'ai encore battu et ça a bien fait rire Emmett. Nous sommes arrivés chez Charlie et Sue, où tout un comité nous attendait pour faire la fête. Il y avait aussi Jacob, heureusement, son père Billy, Leah et son mari Max, ainsi que Seth et sa petite amie Lena. Cela représentait beaucoup de monde pour la petite maison de Charlie, aussi avait-il prévu de faire un repas en extérieur. Il en était d'autant plus fier que du soleil était annoncé dans l'après-midi et il se réjouissait par avance de pouvoir, pour une fois, faire manger toute sa famille dans son jardin. Mais il avait oublié que dans la famille, les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance de briller et encore plus que Max et Lena n'étaient pas au courant pour nous. Maman et Jacob ont du faire preuve de toute la diplomatie du monde pour le convaincre de changer ses plans. Je suppose que Jasper a aussi activement participé… Tonton Jasper est plutôt discret, mais il est très gentil et assez flippant parfois, mais je m'égare à nouveau.

Une fois que papy eut fini de tout déléguer à Sue, paniqué par l'ampleur de ce changement de plan, je m'approchais pour lui présenter Nahuel. Je lui en avais très peu parlé, car je ne pouvais rien lui dire révélant la nature de notre « maladie ». J'étais assez inquiète de sa réaction et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il dit.

« Enchanté jeune homme.

- Enchanté monsieur, c'est un honneur pour moi. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Charlie remarqua apparemment sa température élevée.

« Oh ! Peau sombre, température élevée, vous n'avez pas fui face à ma fille et sa famille… Vous devez être un … loup ! »

Le dernier mot sembla lui écorcher les lèvres, mais il le prononça avec fierté. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait encore du mal à accepter la nature des habitants de la Push. Cette réflexion en fit rire plus d'un dans la pièce. Sauf Nahuel qui fusilla Jacob du regard. Ce dernier pris la parole pour aider mon petit ami.

« Non Charlie, Nahuel est … comme Nessie.

- Ah… Désolé jeune homme, je m'embrouille un peu avec tout cela. Sachez que pour moi, c'est un compliment. »

Nahuel passa le reste de la journée à mes cotés, comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans la famille. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression que quiconque le rejetait. Mais, peut-être était-ce difficile pour lui de rester aussi longtemps au contact des humains. Il essaie depuis que nous sommes ensemble de changer son régime alimentaire, mais il me dit y éprouver beaucoup de difficultés et que dans son pays, c'est plus simple pour lui de continuer comme il l'a toujours fait. Je sais que ça dérange beaucoup mes parents, mais étrangement, pas Jacob… En fait, j'ai l'impression que rien ne dérange jamais Jacob quand ça concerne ma mère… Il est toujours gentil avec moi, il veut toujours lui faire plaisir en m'emmenant en balade, il cède à presque tout (sauf quand je ne suis pas d'accord, des fois je gagne… souvent en fait…). Peut-être qu'il l'aime encore ?

J'ai reçu plein de beaux cadeaux aujourd'hui, même un de Renée, par la poste, qui pour une fois me correspond assez bien : un nouveau journal intime. J'ai été très gâtée et je ne vais pas détailler tous mes cadeaux ici (ça serait trop long).

- Nahuel m'a offert un billet d'avion pour aller lui rendre visite. Je ne suis encore jamais allée dans son pays : papa, maman et Jacob s'y opposent farouchement, et pour une fois qu'ils sont tous d'accord, je n'ai absolument rien pu faire.

- Papa et Maman m'ont annoncé m'avoir inscrit à Edward Milne Community School en 10ème, le même lycée où mes oncles et tantes sont actuellement en 12ème. Quelle drôle d'idée de cadeau…

Et enfin…

- Jacob m'a offert un joli bracelet tressé par ses soins, comme toutes les années auparavant. C'est une sorte de petit rituel entre nous (qui ne plait pas Nahuel d'ailleurs, il trouve que ce n'est pas normal qu'il m'offre des bijoux). Avec le bracelet, il m'a aussi offert une superbe barrette à cheveux sculptée dans du bois. Je suppose qu'il l'a faite lui-même. Jacob est très habile et tous les cadeaux qu'il me fait me sont très précieux car je sais qu'il a passé du temps à les fabriquer.

Après un repas où ma famille n'a touché à rien et où les quileutes ont mangé pour 10, Nahuel a préféré partir directement sous un prétexte pas crédible, mais je n'ai rien osé dire. Je sais que ça a été dur pour lui de venir à cette fête avec tous ces humains. Ceci dit, avec l'odeur répugnante des loups-garous, je vois pas comment ça ne lui aurait pas coupé l'appétit. Il n'y a que Jacob qui a une odeur tolérable… Ca doit être parce que je le côtoie depuis que je suis toute petite. Une fois Nahuel parti, l'ambiance a été beaucoup plus sympa et j'ai eu l'impression que papa et Jacob se détendaient un peu. Ils sont vraiment pénibles tous les deux à être trop protecteurs comme ça… Je sais qu'ils ne veulent que mon bien, mais tout de même. Nahuel ne risque pas de me manger je ne suis pas une frêle humaine sans défense…

Comme à son habitude lors des repas de famille, Papy a proposé un petit tournoi de poker. Je crois qu'il apprécie de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation pendant ce temps. Mais, le plus drôle, c'est que depuis tout ce temps, il ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte qu'à la fin le tournoi s'achève systématiquement entre papa et Alice. Je m'étonne toujours qu'ils ne se décident pas à le laisser gagner pour une fois.

Après le tournoi, nous sommes rentrés et Jacob a insisté pour nous raccompagner. Il va rester à la maison ce soir, ça sera l'occasion de discuter. On ne s'est pas vus depuis presque une semaine maintenant !

_12 septembre 2022, 3h00 _

Cher journal,

Je viens de discuter avec Jacob, ça fait du bien de pouvoir se confier sans crainte d'être jugée, comme je peux le faire ici dans ce journal. Jacob sait toujours quoi dire ou ne pas dire et quand me prendre dans ses bras chauds pour me réconforter. On a parlé de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ma relation avec Nahuel. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions… Je ne sais pas si c'est maman qui lui a demandé. Jacob est rarement aussi intéressé par ce que je lui raconte… Quoi qu'il arrive à s'intéresser à presque n'importe quoi, comme la fois où il s'est émerveillé sur un coquillage que j'avais ramassé à la plage.

Nous avons donc discuté longuement, je vais essayer de tout retranscrire avant d'oublier :

« Tu es contente de ta journée d'anniversaire alors ? m'a-t-il demandé en guise d'introduction.

- Oui, même si j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer…

- Essaie toujours, m'a-t-il encouragé en me prenant dans ses bras »

J'avoue avoir tenté de réprimer un frisson à ce moment-là. Papa et maman ont encore dû oublier de mettre le chauffage dans la maison. Ils ont tendance à oublier que j'ai encore une part de moi qui est faible comme les humains.

« J'ai eu comme l'impression que l'atmosphère était tendue… Qu'il n'y avait pas la même ambiance familiale que d'habitude… Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Léna et Max qui ne connaissent pas tout de notre secret…

- Effectivement l'ambiance était tendue au début de la journée, mais ça s'est arrangé non ? Tu ne crois pas…

- Oui, tu as raison, ils ont dû s'habituer… »

J'ai senti que Jacob voulait dire quelque chose, mais il s'est retenu. Je me suis éloignée de lui et l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il ne peut jamais rien me refuser quand je fais ça, je le sais et j'évite d'en abuser en général… En fait, j'en abuse trop souvent.

« Jake…

- Non, je te connais, je sais que tu vas me demander quelque chose dont je ne veux pas parler.

- Tu as envie de le dire pourtant…

- Ok, soupira-t-il en rendant les armes. Je pense que le fait qu'il y avait un vampire qui boit du sang humain dans la maison n'a pas arrangé les choses. »

Finalement, j'aurais effectivement préféré qu'il ne le dise pas. C'est vraiment injuste pour Nahuel ! Et il ne sait pas à quel point c'est difficile pour les vampires et les hybrides de réfréner cette pulsion. Même moi, des fois, j'ai du mal à me contenir. Il faut dire que contrairement à maman qui n'y a jamais touché, moi j'ai eu le droit à mes biberons de sang humain. Bien que ça remonte à quelques années, ce souvenir continue de me faire saliver, même si je sais que ce n'est pas bien, qu'il ne faut pas attaquer les humains… Certains donnent quand même des envies de meurtre.

Mais revenons-en à ma discussion avec Jacob :

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de Nahuel ? Déjà, il n'est pas un vampire ! C'est un hybride comme moi. Et, tu sais très bien qu'il ne leur aurait jamais fait de mal !

- Je ne veux pas discuter de ce genre de choses avec toi. Tu es heureuse avec Nahuel et pour moi, c'est l'essentiel.

- Comme ça tu peux aller rassurer ma mère après…

- Nessie… Ca n'a rien à voir avec ta mère, tu le sais très bien… »

Ca, c'est ce qu'il dit. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez pénible d'avoir un père qui lit dans les pensées de tout le monde et qui espionne tous mes faits et gestes…

« Vous avez été si proches, c'est difficile parfois tu sais… Et puis, vous avez le même âge, vous avez grandi ensemble.

- Nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble. Tu connais l'histoire de tes parents. Elle a débarqué en ville, le temps qu'elle commence à communiquer avec moi, elle était déjà devenue cette vampire…

- Ca ne change rien !

- Ne soit pas butée, ça change beaucoup de choses. Parle-moi donc de Nahuel… Il était content d'avoir pu rencontrer Charlie ? »

Je suis restée songeuse un moment avant de réaliser qu'en réalité nous n'en avions même pas parlé, ni de la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait au Canada… Il s'était contenté de partir rapidement après un rapide baiser.

« En fait… Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- C'est pas grave, ça n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est que tu aies profité de ta journée et que tu te sois amusée.

- Tu… Tu crois vraiment que c'était à cause de Nahuel… La mauvaise ambiance, je veux dire…

- Et bien, ce n'est pas facile d'accueillir un nouveau membre… »

J'ai senti à ce moment-là que mon meilleur ami essayait vraiment de faire preuve de diplomatie et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de lui poser des questions. C'est normal qu'en temps que loup alpha protecteur des humains, il ne sache pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de mon petit ami. En même temps, passer autant de temps avec des sangs-froid, comme il aime nous appeler, ne doit pas vraiment faire parti de ses attributions de loup-garou.

« En tout cas, je suis contente qu'il soit venu. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il puisse s'intégrer mieux dans la famille. Je suis sure que ça serait encore plus simple si papa et maman le laissaient dormir ici de temps en temps. En plus, ce sont des vampires, ils pourraient nous surveiller toute la nuit…

- Ness…

- Oui, je sais… Pour une raison dont tu ne veux pas me parler, tu es d'accord avec eux. Mais j'en ai ras le bol que tout le monde soit contre moi à ce sujet ! Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange tant dans le fait que je sois heureuse avec un garçon de mon espèce ? »

Jake ne répondit rien et se leva. J'ai senti que je l'avais blessé et je ne savais pas comment me rattraper. Mais, en même temps, seul Nahuel comprend à peu près ce que je ressens. Seul lui connait la difficulté de n'être ni d'un coté ni d'un autre et de ne pas totalement être compris par quiconque Heureusement qu'il est là…

« Jake… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire…

- Ne t'explique pas, je comprends très bien. C'est bien pour toi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui te rend heureuse.

- Oui… Je suppose…

- Comment ça tu supposes ? »

Et c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé à ce moment là était si… indescriptible ! A la fois inquiet, énervé, intrigué, impatient, … content ? Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire… Peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois, même si ça me semble improbable.

« Bah… Des fois, j'ai l'impression que… , me suis-je arrêtée sans savoir quoi dire.

- Continue, m'encouragea-t-il.

- Bah… C'est qu'il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi…

- Il veut te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas, s'emporta-t-il soudainement en se redressant comme s'il allait partir en croisade. »

Des fois, avec Jacob, j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir un second papa. Mais en plus impulsif et plus protecteur encore. C'est drôle et touchant.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est que ça me donne l'impression d'être une gamine.

- Tu es encore une enfant Nessie…

- Jake, tu sais très bien que je suis bien plus que ça ! Tu me connais par cœur… Limite mieux que mon père qui peut pourtant lire dans mon esprit… Mais lui dit pas et ne le pense surtout pas en sa présence !

- J'ai l'habitude de cacher des trucs à ton père depuis longtemps maintenant. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention à ce que tu penses quand tu dors…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Et bien… Tu ne contrôles pas toujours ton don aussi habilement que lorsque tu es éveillée. »

A cet instant, j'ai rougi et je crois qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer, surtout avec des sens aussi développés que ceux de Jacob. J'étais ravie à ce moment là d'être face à lui et non à mon père.

« Tu me cacherais des choses petite Nessie ? »

Et il se jeta sur moi pour un duel de chatouilles où il me laissa gagner, j'en suis certaine. Nous avons passé les deux heures suivantes à parler de tout et de rien tout en évitant les sujets qui fâchent.

_12 septembre 2022, 10h00_

Cher journal,

J'ai été réveillée par les ronflements de Jacob dans la chambre d'amis. Il est drôlement bruyant parfois, papa et maman auraient pu faire insonoriser toutes les pièces et pas que leur chambre…

Ce matin, j'ai repensé à ma discussion de la veille avec Jacob. Hier j'étais trop fatiguée pour le faire. Il est tellement attentionné avec moi et il fait tout pour ne jamais me blesser. Je sens bien que parfois certaines de mes décisions lui déplaisent, mais contrairement à papa, il n'est quasiment jamais contre moi et ne me reproche rien. Je sais pas exemple à quel point la présence de Nahuel est difficile à vivre pour lui, connaissant son régime alimentaire, mais il ne me dit jamais rien…

Enfin… Jusqu'à hier soir… Hier soir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais je n'ai pas trop su quoi. Il faudra que j'essaie d'en savoir plus ! Peut-être que papa saura me dire, je suis sure qu'il a espionné toute la conversation.

Mais, le plus inquiétant c'est que je ne contrôle toujours pas parfaitement mon pouvoir lorsque je dors… Ca veut dire que … J'espère que Jacob n'était pas sérieux… Qu'il n'a pas vu mes rêves… Non, il me l'aurait dit… En même temps, ça lui semble peut-être bizarre et malsain quand on sait qu'il rêvait d'être avec ma mère, et qu'il a le double de mon âge. Et puis, j'ai Nahuel ! Les rêves, ça ne veut rien dire. Non, il n'est pas au courant.

_12 septembre 2022, 12h20_

Cher journal,

En rejoignant le salon tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation entre papa et Jacob. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer au sujet de quelque chose d'important et je n'ai pas osé les interrompre. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais piquée par la curiosité, j'ai tout de même écouté :

« Je ne peux pas accepter Jacob ! Et tu devrais y être farouchement opposé aussi !

- Tu pourrais au moins l'écouter. Elle a vraiment envie de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

- Nous sommes déjà bien assez tolérant vis-à-vis de ce brésilien… »

En fait, c'est plutôt à partir du moment où papa a prononcé le mot « brésilien » que j'ai vraiment écouté. Ca ne peut être que Nahuel… Du coup, c'est forcément qu'ils parlent de moi. Même si, j'ai l'impression que papa et Jacob ne s'adressent la parole que pour parler de moi, comme si tous les autres sujets étaient trop sensibles pour les aborder et qu'il y avait un tabou dans cette famille. Il faudra que je prenne le temps d'enquêter sur la question…

« Elle a des billets pour aller le rejoindre… Tu préfères qu'elle fugue ? »

Jacob n'est pas bête… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. J'ai déjà les billets, je pourrais partir maintenant rejoindre Nahuel. Comme ça, pas besoin d'avoir l'avis des parents. Et puis, maman ne pourra rien dire : elle est partie de chez Charlie plusieurs jours pour aller en Italie sauver papa sans même le prévenir. Elle serait mal placée pour me faire la morale… Papa sera peut-être plus difficile à gérer… Mais ça reste à méditer.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire comment élever ma fille. Je tolère ton avis vu la situation, mais n'en abuse pas. Elle reste ma fille.

- Je le sais et toi aussi. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il y a entre Nessie et moi.

- Justement ! Je ne veux pas de lui sous mon toit, pour rester « dormir » où je ne sais pas quoi. A mon époque, on attendait le mariage pour ça…

- Parlons-en de ton époque. Tu es vieux jeu mon pauvre ! Et puis, tu n'es pas un super exemple. Tu as passé toutes tes nuits avec Bella, avant même qu'elle ne s'intéresse à toi !

- La situation était différente ! Bella ne faisait que dormir ! »

Alors comme ça, papa aussi a fait des bêtises. C'est bon à savoir. Dans la famille, tout le monde ne dit que du bien de papa et Jacob évite soigneusement de parler de comment il était avant ma naissance. Il n'est pas donc pas si parfait que maman le prétend.

« Ouvre les yeux ! Elle va rentrer au lycée, rencontrer d'autres personnes qui vont l'influencer. Elle pourrait faire une bêtise sans même que tu le saches.

- Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle me cache quelque chose ? Je suis à l'affut en permanence !

- Ne me dit pas qu'en 16 ans, elle n'a jamais rien pu te cacher…

- Peut-être… Mais je finis toujours par le savoir. Et au pire, Alice me le dirait.

- Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Papa s'est tu un moment. J'en ai profité pour tenter de comprendre la portée de ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Jacob était-il en train de dire à papa d'accepter que Nahuel vienne ? C'est la première fois qu'il le fait, du moins à ma connaissance. Et… Pourquoi papa tient-il compte de son avis pour ce genre de chose ? Ils ont l'air de partager quelque chose qu'ils me cachent.

« Arrête de penser à ça ! Tu es pénible Jacob !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas !

- Toi et tes légendes d'indiens à la noix me compliquez bien la vie !

- Tu crois que j'ai choisi cette histoire d'imprégnation ? »

A ce moment-là, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient complètement changé de sujet. Un sujet bien plus intéressant dont Jacob refuse toujours de parler avec moi. Je sais que plusieurs personnes de la réserve sont imprégnées, mais Jacob n'a jamais voulu me parler de lui. Et s'il s'imprégnait, je sais qu'il viendrait bien moins souvent à la maison…

« Tu l'as peut-être pas choisie, mais tu aurais pu faire autrement !

- Tu aurais aussi pu laisser Bella vivre sa vie, non ?

- On ne va pas reparler de ça maintenant ! Tu es plutôt content de la manière dont a tourné la situation, non ? Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en plaindre ? »

C'est sûr que si maman et Jake… Je n'ose même pas y penser… Je ne serai pas née, mais en plus, si Jacob s'est imprégnée, il aurait dû la quitter. Ca aurait été dur je pense. C'est vraiment étrange cette histoire d'imprégnation. Moi, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me dise qui je dois aimer et avec qui je dois passer le reste de ma vie. Je suis bien assez intelligente pour savoir toute seule qui est fait pour moi. C'est vraiment ridicule.

« Edward ! La situation est difficile pour moi aussi, surtout avec l'autre idiot.

- Je croyais que tu le défendais tout à l'heure.

- Je ne le défends pas, je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Mais, je ne veux que son bonheur, s'il la rend heureuse, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

Je me demande vraiment de qui ils parlaient et surtout si cela voulait dire que je verrai moins Jacob. Cette pensée me serre un peu le cœur. Si ça se trouve, il y avait eu une naissance à la réserve et Jacob s'était imprégné du bébé comme Quill. Ca serait encore pire, il va passer tout son temps avec elle à la baby-sitter…

_12 septembre 2022, 18h30_

Cher journal,

Jacob est reparti en début d'après-midi à la Push. Apparemment Sam avait besoin de lui. Ca arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Mais il faut dire que Sam vieillit et qu'il apprécie de pouvoir déléguer à Jacob certaines obligations pour pouvoir passer du temps avec ses enfants et Emily.

Papa est parti chasser et j'ai demandé à maman de rester pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi en ce moment.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Renesmée ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre papa et Jacob ce matin.

- De quoi parlaient-ils ? »

Maman m'a semblé un peu inquiète. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait peur de ce que j'aurais pu entendre. Et elle n'a pas tort…

« Maman, est-ce que Jacob s'est imprégné de quelqu'un récemment ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question jeune fille, mais à Jacob directement.

- Mais peut-être qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler…

- Tu as déjà vu Jacob te refuser quelque chose ?

- Non, mais…

- Si tu veux savoir, le plus simple c'est de lui demander.

- Mais tu connais la réponse toi, j'en suis sûre. Vous êtes tellement proches tous les deux. »

Je sentais bien, à ce moment de la conversation, que maman me cachait quelque chose. Pourtant nous sommes très complices et elle n'hésite pas à partager beaucoup de choses avec moi. Mais c'est vrai que parfois, c'est étrange de me dire qu'elle a moins d'écart d'âge avec moi qu'avec tous les autres membres de la famille, y compris papa.

« Pour répondre à ta question, il ne m'a pas annoncé récemment s'être imprégné. »

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Même si c'est égoïste et que je mène ma vie de mon côté, je n'ai pas envie que Jake s'éloigne de moi.

« Merci maman, et, tu crois qu'il me le dirait si c'était le cas ?

- Il n'y a que lui qui puisse répondre à cette question. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de tout ça ?

- Bah… Jacob fait parti de la famille. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Et puis, c'est le seul célibataire au milieu de tous les couples de vampires qui habitent ici… Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. »

J'ai eu l'impression qu'à cet instant-là maman voulait me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle se contint. Elle s'en veut certainement de l'avoir un peu abandonnée pour choisir papa. C'est vrai que c'est un peu sa faute tout ça quand même. Mais je ne lui en voudrais jamais pour ça… Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serai pas née… Ou encore pire, je serais née… humaine !

« Maman ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Qui donc ?

- Bah… Jacob… »

Elle a explosé d'un rire mélodieux dont elle seule a le secret. Ca me rappelle quand j'étais plus jeune et qu'on jouait ensemble. Je lui ai d'ailleurs montré une scène mémorable où je me suis battue avec Jacob avec mes petits poings. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

« C'est un ami Nessie, rien de plus. Tu sais très bien que ton père et moi nous aimons très fort et que rien ne pourra détruire ça.

- Je sais, mais… C'est possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps, non ?

- Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a 17 ans, je t'aurais dit que oui, mais j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Bah… Pour Jacob… Tu crois qu'il t'aime encore ?

- Ca, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne me considère que comme une amie.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Ton père a un don étonnant, ne l'oublie pas.

- Mais alors, pourquoi…

- Pose tes questions à l'intéressé, il te répondra mieux que moi, me coupa-t-elle. »

J'ai senti que je n'obtiendrai rien d'autre de ma mère ce soir au sujet de Jacob, du coup, j'ai tenté un autre sujet.

« Et… Par rapport au cadeau de Nahuel ?

- Quoi donc ma puce ? »

Je l'ai sentie se crisper pendant un infime instant à l'évocation du cadeau. Je me suis dit à ce moment là que ça allait être compliqué d'obtenir gain de cause. Mais au moins, j'aurais essayé. Et quand je mettrais mon nouveau projet de fugue à exécution, elle ne pourra pas dire qu'elle ne l'a pas vu venir.

« Je pourrais aller chez lui bientôt ?

- Tu vas commencer l'école, tu ne vas plus avoir autant de temps pour voyager. Le lycée demande beaucoup de temps et de travail.

- Mais ce n'est pas important, je suis sure que je sais déjà tout, et au pire, je pourrais refaire la 10ème autant de fois que je veux.

- Ton père et moi considérons que c'est important pour toi.

- Et, pendant les vacances scolaires ?

- Nous en reparlerons quand ton père sera là.

- Est-ce qu'il pourrait au moins rester passer un week-end complet à la maison ? suppliais-je

- Nessie, gronda ma mère, ça suffit maintenant avec Nahuel ! Il a déjà pu venir à ton anniversaire. N'en demande pas trop. Tu es encore jeune et tu as le temps, tout le temps. Vous êtes tous les deux immortels.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de votre part. Vous ne faites aucun effort pour l'accueillir à la maison ! »

Je suis partie aussitôt dans ma chambre pour tout consigner ici avant de ne trop m'énerver contre maman. Elle sait très bien qu'on ne peut pas argumenter avec papa. Il voit tous les arguments avant qu'on ne puisse les énoncer. Du coup, il a toujours le temps de trouver réponse à tout. Y'a des jours, je me demande s'ils ont bien compris que je n'étais pas qu'une frêle humaine. Je suis plus mature et moins puérile qu'elles. Je devrais avoir plus de liberté !

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (en positif ou négatif). Et, que pensez-vous de Nessie et Nahuel ? Ils sont mignons tous les deux ? Et Nessie, vous la trouvez comment ?_


	2. Réveil difficile

_Merci à Bewitch_Tales, pyreneprincesse, melodie93, Lenou et Alec pour leur review._

* * *

Chapitre 2ème : Réveil difficile

**Journal de Renesmée**

_8 octobre 2022, 9h_

Cher journal,

Cela fait un moment maintenant que je n'ai pas griffonné sur ces pages. Mais, j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai été très occupée par cette histoire de lycée.

Là-bas, tout est si lent ! Il faut que je fasse attention à tout ce que je fais pour que ça ne semble pas louche. J'ai même dû laisser tomber une fiole en TP de chimie car il aurait semblé suspect que je puisse la rattraper. Je suis aussi obligée de manger avec mes camarades de classe tous les jours ! Ca ravie mes parents et Jacob qui militent pour que je m'alimente le plus « normalement » possible.

Le pire étant tout de même de faire attention à tout ce que je dis et à toutes les personnes que je touche. Officiellement, je suis la nièce d'Esmée qui vient finir sa scolarité dans un lycée anglophone (officiellement, je débarque de Québec, ce qui est sensé expliquer mes mœurs étranges). Je ne dois donc pas me montrer trop proche du reste de la famille et surtout faire attention à tout ce que je dis à leur sujet. Les humains peuvent se montrer horriblement curieux parfois. J'avais espoir en arrivant au lycée que tout le monde m'évite, comme ils le font habituellement pour les vampires. Mais il faut croire que j'ai hérité de la poisse de ma mère !

Heureusement, une bonne nouvelle est venue égailler ces journées interminables. Nahuel vient passer l'intégralité du week-end à la maison ! Je pense que je le dois à la persévérance de Jacob pour convaincre papa. C'est vraiment adorable de sa part. Par contre, papa et maman n'ont accepté qu'à plusieurs conditions :

- Nous devons passer la nuit à dormir (Et, je sais qu'ils vont tendre l'oreille toute la nuit pour nous surveiller ! Quelle plaie qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de dormir eux-aussi !

- Jacob passera aussi le week-end à la maison (Ce qui ne change pas vraiment du reste du temps.)

Du coup, je sautille à la maison en les attendant. Papa n'arrête pas de râler, il dit que je ressemble à tata Alice quand elle a quelque chose en tête. Moi, je trouve ça rigolo de me dire que je ressemble à mes tantes même sans avoir de lien du sang avec elles.

_8 octobre 2022, 11h_

Jacob est arrivé en premier. Il a tout de suite senti que je ne tenais pas en place. Du coup, il m'a proposé de marcher autour de la maison pour discuter. L'air frais du bois m'apaisa légèrement, ou peut-être la présence rassurante et protectrice de Jacob… Je ne sais pas trop, mais les deux furent efficaces.

« Alors, il arrive bientôt ton amoureux ? »

J'ai tressailli quand il a prononcé le mot d' « amoureux », il a eu l'air très incongru sortant de sa bouche. Comme si ce mot sonnait faux…

« D'un moment à l'autre je suppose. Papa a tenu à s'occuper lui-même des détails… Je ne sais pas s'il cherche à me cacher quelque chose. Il a peut-être menacé Nahuel de représailles.

- C'est vrai que c'est le style de ton père. »

Il m'a semblé pensif un instant, ce qui a piqué ma curiosité…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Raconte !

- C'est une histoire ancienne, je te raconterai peut-être un jour si tu es gentille avec moi, répondit rapidement Jake sans me regarder.

- Voyons ! Je suis toujours gentille avec toi !

- A d'autres ! Tu es une petite mutine qui abuse de ma gentillesse en permanence… »

S'il n'avait pas eu un grand sourire en prononçant ces paroles, je me serai peut-être inquiétée de leur signification. Mais à ce moment-là, rien ne m'importait plus que de passer un super week-end avec ma famille et Nahuel.

« Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es adorable comme ça. Si ça m'ennuyait, je te l'aurais dit.

- Avec ton tact habituel, complétais-je en riant.

- C'est vilain de te moquer de moi comme ça. »

Sans répondre, je me suis serrée un peu contre lui et nous avons continué à nous balader autour de la maison sans un mot. Ça m'a semblé si naturel et agréable que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tout a l'air si simple et naturel avec Jacob. Il dégage une forme d'insouciance qui est vivifiante. Le reste de ma famille est nettement plus mesurée et détachée, parfois ç'en est même irritant. Sans Jacob, je pourrais devenir folle parfois je pense.

Nous sommes finalement rentrés à la maison et Jacob a allumé la télé avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon. Maman a acheté ce canapé pour faire plaisir à Jacob qui se plaignait que ça manquait. Depuis il ne sert que quand il est là. Je me suis installée à côté de lui pour regarder une énième rediffusion d'une sitcom canadienne sans intérêt. Je me suis apparemment endormie rapidement sur le canapé devant les niaiseries diffusées par l'écran.

J'ai été réveillée par Jacob. Je serai pourtant bien restée me reposer un peu plus longtemps. Mais, en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant le regard un peu désapprobateur de Nahuel, je me suis sentie coupable. Il avait fait une longue route pour venir passer le week-end avec moi et il me trouvait avachie sur mon meilleur ami en arrivant.

Je me suis relevée rapidement pour aller me blottir dans ses bras. La différence de gabarit entre mon protecteur et mon amoureux m'a sautée aux yeux à ce moment-là et m'a fait rigoler intérieurement.

Papa a rapidement tenu à lui parler en tête à tête pour lui redonner ses exigences. Je trouve rigolo qu'il soit aussi paternaliste et infantilisant avec Nahuel. Après tout, ce dernier a le même âge que lui, il est loin d'être bête et sauvage… Parfois je me dis qu'il préfèrerait même que je sorte avec un humain vu son comportement. Comme si j'allais pouvoir m'enticher d'une de ces stupides créatures fades et sans reliefs…

_8 octobre, 14h30_

Nahuel a proposé que nous allions manger au restaurant tous les deux ce midi. Il sait très bien que mes parents ne peuvent pas légitimement nous accompagner. Il est si malin parfois. Mais, en contrepartie, il lui a fallu accepter le chaperonnage de Jacob. J'ai bien senti que ça le gênait. J'ai l'impression que Nahuel a beaucoup de mal à supporter Jake… C'est dommage, je ne comprends pas comment on peut ne pas l'apprécier. Mais, à peine a-t-on été assez loin pour que mes parents ne me surveillent plus, Jacob a pris la parole :

« Nessie, je suppose que tu as envie de passer un peu de temps avec Nahuel sans avoir forcément quelqu'un sur le dos. »

Jacob me connait décidément par cœur pour savoir exactement ce dont j'avais envie à tout moment. Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

« Je te propose un deal, mais vous avez intérêt à faire attention pour qu'Edward ne l'apprenne jamais ! »

A ce moment-là, je me suis demandé ce qu'il avait inventé pour demander une telle chose qu'il sait parfaitement impossible.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux, lui promis-je.

- Ok, je vais vous conduire au restaurant, et pendant ce temps, j'irai faire un tour dans les environs et prendre des nouvelles de la réserve. Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas disparaître… Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Ça vous va ? »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Nahuel pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il a répondu plus vite que moi.

« Cela serait vraiment très aimable à vous Jacob. »

Son amabilité excessive avec Jacob m'a toujours fait rigoler, mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est son éducation un peu dépassée ou autre chose qui lui dicte cette conduite.

Comme promis, Jacob nous a donc laissé tous les deux en tête à tête pour le repas. Le restaurant était classique et sans prétention, ce qui n'a pas empêché la nourriture d'être très correcte. Aussi bonne soit-elle, la nourriture « classique » ne vaut définitivement pas du sang, et encore moins le sang humain… Quelle tragédie de ne plus y avoir le droit !

Alors que le repas était bien entamé, Nahuel m'a regardé soudainement très sérieusement comme pour changer de sujet…

« Ness' ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tout à coup ?

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose au sujet de Jacob…

- Dis-moi, je suis toute ouïe, lui répondis-je curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir savoir.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il est tout le temps chez vous ?

- Il n'est pas là tout le temps quand même… Il vient que le week-end et quand ses responsabilités avec la meute le lui permettent.

- C'est quand même beaucoup sachant que les vampires et les loups-garous ne sont pas censés coexister.

- Je ne sais pas, il fait un peu parti de la famille à mes yeux. Ça me semble tellement naturel et logique. Il a toujours été là, même quand il y a eu les problèmes avec les Volturi qui ne le concernaient pas directement.

- C'est pénible non ? J'ai l'impression que je dois faire attention à tout comme si tu avais deux papas dont je devais me méfier. »

Je ris à gorge déployée. Comme si Jacob pouvait être mon père. Jacob est tout sauf mon père !

« Jacob est adorable, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de lui. Tu devrais même le remercier. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas là tous les deux maintenant, mais surtout mes parents n'auraient jamais accepté que tu passes le week-end à la maison.

- Je sais pas, il me laisse une impression étrange. Il a une attitude incompréhensible vis-à-vis de toi. J'en ai pourtant rencontré des personnes différentes, mais il est vraiment étonnant.

- C'est un loup, il ne vit pas la même chose que les gens que tu as rencontrés. Il faut vraiment être fort pour faire tout ce qu'il fait. »

Quand j'y pense, il lui faut quand même beaucoup de cran et de force pour diriger la meute de la réserve. Depuis que Sam a décidé de s'occuper de sa famille, il a la responsabilité d'organiser et de gérer tous ces loups qui ont mutés, et ils sont nombreux à cause de nous. Il doit en plus arriver à rester ferme alors qu'il perçoit tout ce qu'ils ressentent. Et, avec tout ça, il trouve le temps de gérer son garage et de venir nous voir régulièrement. Jake est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

« Mouais, c'est bizarre quand même non ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être à cause de ma mère et de leur histoire particulière…

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ton père tolérerait Jacob si ça avait un lien avec ta mère… »

Comme à chaque fois que j'évoque ma mère, Nahuel a laissé ses yeux se voiler de tristesse un instant.

« De toute façon, le jour où il s'imprégnera, il viendra certainement beaucoup moins souvent. Alors, je préfère ne pas me poser beaucoup de questions…

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui ? Ça se voit.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal ! Il me connait depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Tu me connais aussi depuis tout ce temps...

- Tu es jaloux de Jake, rigolai-je »

Mais devant son air triste, je compris que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de rire et qu'effectivement il avait l'air de se poser des questions. J'ai attrapé sa main pour le rassurer et lui montrer tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble complices depuis que nous nous connaissons. Il a repris quelques couleurs, façon de dire…

« Tu as raison, je me fais du soucis pour rien. C'est juste frustrant d'être en permanence loin de toi et de le savoir si souvent près de toi.

- Après ce week-end, il n'y aura aucune raison de ne pas recommencer, et puis avec un peu de chance mes parents me laisseront utiliser les billets que tu m'as offerts pour mon anniversaire.

- Espérons-le. »

Après un court moment de silence, Nahuel a repris la parole.

« Et pour ton autre cadeau, le lycée… Ça se passe toujours aussi bien ?

- Bien n'est peut-être pas le mot. On va dire que c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes parents t'infligent ça, on vit très bien sans être allé au lycée.

- C'est ce que je me tue à leur expliquer, mais tous pensent que c'est bien pour moi d'y aller.

- Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? »

Comme toujours Nahuel a su poser LA question à laquelle je n'avais pas songé. En fait, j'ai râlé en permanence après cette idée de lycée, mais je dois avouer que ça me permet au moins de penser en paix loin de mon père et de voir d'autres personnes que ma famille adorable mais très très très encombrante.

« Ca a des côtés positifs… Heureusement ! Le problème ça que ça m'amène beaucoup d'autres questions et préoccupations…

- Comme quoi ?

- Bah, tu sais… Je suis pas vraiment une vampire, je peux pas vraiment être comme tout le reste de ma famille… Je ne suis pas aussi… performante…

- Ce n'est pas un mal, je t'aime comme tu es Ness'. Tu es parfaite, tu le sais bien.

- Oui, mais avec le lycée, je me rends compte encore plus que je suis loin d'être une humaine aussi. Du coup, ça me renvoie à la figure le fait que je suis une hybride, pas vraiment adaptée à aucune de ces deux vies.

- Tu ne vois pas les choses dans le bon sens. Tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre dans les deux mondes. Contrairement à ta famille, tu peux partir vivre au soleil, te promener en plein jour sans aucun problème.

- Mais, je veux pas m'éloigner d'ici. J'ai ma famille et ma vie ici ! »

Même s'ils sont parfois pénibles, j'aime ma famille avec tous les soucis que ça comporte. J'aime aussi pouvoir appeler Jacob au milieu de la nuit et le voir débouler moins d'une heure après pour me réconforter…

« Tu pourrais venir au Brésil, il y a de la place pour toi… »

Je ne sais toujours pas au moment où j'écris ces lignes, si Nahuel comptait réellement m'inviter à vivre avec lui au Brésil ou pas. Il est un peu fou quand même, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

« C'est adorable, mais ça me semble un peu tôt pour parler de ce genre de choses… Et puis, mon père te tuerait. »

Ça, je sais que c'est vrai. Et il aurait certainement de l'aide d'autres membres de ma famille, peut-être même de maman qui peut être pire que lui par moment.

« On va éviter ça pour le moment alors, m'a-t-il répondu en riant. »

Nous avons été coupé, à ce moment-là par Jacob qui est revenu nous chercher. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et j'avoue que ce moment a été très agréable. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu à faire attention à toutes mes pensées et à tout ce que j'ai dit. J'aimerais tant que ça soit possible plus souvent…

_8 octobre, 21h_

Nahuel et moi avons passé la journée à trainer dans la maison à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi sous la surveillance très « discrète » de mon père. Je trouve ça d'autant plus ridicule que s'il se passait la moindre chose pouvant lui déplaire, Alice s'en apercevrait. Enfin, uniquement si Jacob n'est pas présent… Du coup, la présence de Jacob est plutôt handicapante pour lui. C'est vraiment incompréhensible !

De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus, Jacob a été appelé en urgence à la réserve. Apparemment il y a eu un conflit entre deux jeunes pour un sujet que je n'ai pas eu le droit de connaître et Jacob devait être présent pour régler le différend. Il est parti précipitamment sans que mon père s'y oppose. Nahuel pense que c'est parce qu'il a réussi à le convaincre que nous n'avions pas besoin d'autant de surveillance.

Ceci dit, je n'en suis pas persuadée parce que peu de temps après Alice a débarqué à la maison excitée comme une puce. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que le visage de mon père s'éclaire. Il a ensuite été beaucoup plus sympa avec nous et nettement moins sur mon dos. Il n'a même rien dit quand je me suis installée dans les bras de Nahuel sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a vu Alice, mais je l'en remercie.

Au final, Nahuel a même eu l'autorisation de dormir dans ma chambre, à la condition expresse que nous ne fassions que dormir. Je sais que papa va veiller là-dessus et qu'il sait très bien ce qui va se passer puisque tata Alice a déjà dû le rassurer à ce sujet.

Juste avant d'aller rejoindre Nahuel pour une nuit qui s'annonce agréable, je suis allée voir toute ma famille pour leur souhaiter une bonne « nuit ». Et j'ai surpris leur conversation. Parfois, ils ont tendance à oublier que moi aussi j'ai des sens très développés.

« Bella, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivent, la rassurait mon père.

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que la meute lui reproche tout ça.

- Jacob n'y est pour rien si Nahuel passe du temps ici et qu'il ne respecte pas notre régime.

- Heureusement qu'en tant que mâle alpha aucun des autres loups ne peut remettre en cause ses décisions.

- Ils lui font bien ressentir en tout cas…

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque de la naissance de Nessie où la meute était scindée à cause de nous. J'aimerais tant éviter que ça recommence… »

Mon père a pris ma mère dans ses bras pour la bercer et la rassurer. En la voyant aussi fragile et inquiète, ça a déteint sur moi. Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave, mais peut-être qu'ils ont tout minimisé face à moi et que Jacob court un réel danger… Mais j'ai tu mes inquiétudes à Nahuel, je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de Jake trop souvent.

_9 octobre 2022, 4h_

Nahuel vient de partir de la maison… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit, j'étais encore toute endormie quand il a commencé à s'énerver.

Je me suis assoupie lovée dans ses bras, il était tellement doux, attentionné et gentil… Et, en plein milieu de la nuit, il s'est levé en hurlant. Maintenant que j'y pense, papa et maman ont forcément dû l'entendre, pourtant ils ne sont pas venus voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ca suffit Ness' ! Là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, a-t-il hurlé.

Je me souviens que je l'ai regardé l'air hagard sans vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit, tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'allumer mon cerveau encore tout embrouillé des rêves que je faisais. Il n'a pas dû apprécier ma tête parce qu'il s'est énervé de plus belle.

« Que je dusse le supporter toute la journée passe encore ! Mais m'obliger à voir ça alors que j'ai traversé la moitié du continent pour toi… Je me berçais d'illusion !

- Nahuel… Revient te coucher on parlera de tout ça demain matin… tentai-je de le calmer, encore pleine de sommeil.

- Non ! On en parle maintenant ! La coupe est pleine !

- Mais… De quoi tu parles à la fin ?

- Tu oses me dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? »

Il avait vraiment l'air furieux et près à devenir même violent. J'ai eu peur pour moi en croisant son regard, ça a achevé de me réveiller complètement.

« Je te parle de ton précieux Jacob !

- Pourquoi tu parles encore de ça, il n'est même pas là…

- Justement ! Avoue-le ! Tu aurais préféré qu'il reste et que je parte !

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça à la fin ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu m'as fait endurer toute la nuit ? »

A ce moment-là, j'étais complètement perdue, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il passait du coq à l'âne sans aucune raison. J'ai même espéré qu'il ait avalé quelque chose de pas frais et qu'il délirait, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle d'une phrase de Jacob :

« Tu ne contrôles pas toujours ton don aussi habilement que lorsque tu es éveillée »

« Que tu me parles de lui à longueur de temps est déjà assez pénible. Mais, je n'ai pas été assez bien pour toi que tu ne songes qu'à lui une fois tes yeux fermés ? »

Devant mon mutisme, il a continué sa tirade. Moi, j'étais complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rêvé de Jacob, ou du moins pas comme dans certains rêves qui étaient… inavouables…

« Ton père m'avait prévenu que ça allait être difficile de passer par-dessus toutes ces histoires et ces légendes idiotes ! Moi, naïvement, je pensais que je pouvais faire face. Mais, là, ç'en est trop ! Adieux, Ness'. »

Et il est parti, me laissant dans la chambre, en larmes. Je ne sais pas quand les larmes ont commencé à couler, et je sais encore moins quand elles s'arrêteront. Maman et Alice ont débarqué pour s'occuper de moi, mais je leur ai demandé de partir. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, ni comment j'en suis arrivée là. Je ne comprends même pas tout ce que Nahuel me reproche… Si seulement Jake était là, lui il saurait m'écouter et me réconforter…

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de la rupture entre Nahuel et Nessie ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Que va faire Nessie par la suite d'après vous ?_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout autant plu._


	3. Conversations et réflexions

_Merci à chatoncharmant, Anne, jennimael et Bewitch_Tales pour vos reviews  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3ème : Conversations et réflexions

**Journal de Renesmée**

_9 octobre 2022, 11h_

Je ne voulais plus voir personne. Je voulais juste rester dans ma chambre, toute seule en espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar, que Nahuel revienne pour me dire que c'était une blague, certes très mauvaise. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Je suis restée sur mon lit, entourée de l'odeur de Nahuel. J'ai pleuré plus que je n'avais jamais pleuré auparavant.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne saurais pas dire si ç'a été au bout de dix minutes, une heure ou 5 heures, mais j'ai senti des bras chauds m'enlacer. J'ai immédiatement reconnu Jake et sa présence réconfortante. Il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté d'être présent pour moi, de me serrer dans ses bras et de me caresser doucement les cheveux comme il le faisait quand j'étais petite. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir comme ça.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit et Jacob était endormi avachi dans le fauteuil de ma chambre. Ça m'a fait rire en le voyant comme ça, mais je lui en suis secrètement reconnaissante, je n'aurais surement pas pu m'endormir sans sa présence. Je lui ai effleuré le bras doucement pour lui faire ressentir ce que j'avais sur le cœur à ce moment-là.

J'ai rejoint le salon rapidement en veillant à ne pas réveiller Jacob. Evidemment, mes parents m'attendaient tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas dû bouger pendant tout ce temps. Seule tante Alice a disparu. Elle est sûrement retournée à la villa principale. Ma mère m'a immédiatement prise dans ses bras.

« Renesmée, ma petite. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Parfois ma mère est adorable, mais alors là… Je crois que j'aurais pu retourner immédiatement dans ma chambre pour pleurer. L'art de la phrase à ne pas dire quand même. Heureusement que papa est intervenu. Des fois, son don s'avère pratique.

« Nessie, tu veux manger quelque chose pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

- J'ai pas faim pa'.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Etonnamment, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie d'en parler ou non. Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis en fait. Tout ça m'est tombé dessus tellement brutalement. Hier tout allait bien, et tout à coup… Je stoppais ma réflexion en sentant une larme glisser le long de ma joue.

« En fait, j'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud. »

Ma mère s'est précipitée à la cuisine pour s'en occuper. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, papa fait des efforts, mais il a arrêté de manger comme les humains à l'époque des dinosaures : il n'est pas capable de bien doser le cacao. Je me suis installée dans le canapé sous l'œil de mon père, toujours aussi inquiet. Je suppose que mon cerveau criait dans tous les sens à ce moment-là.

« Arrête d'essayer de lire dans mon esprit.

- Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi, je m'inquiète et je n'arrive pas à t'aider.

- Je sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai rien vu venir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Il ne s'est pas mis à crier sans raison…

- Je ne sais pas, je dormais et il s'est mis à hurler. »

J'ai même du mal à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a été question de Jacob, de mon don, de légendes, de choses contre lesquelles il faut se battre… Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Je me suis aussitôt retrouvée avec ma tasse dans les mains et entourée de mes deux parents inquiets et présents. J'ai de la chance quand même qu'ils soient là pour moi.

« Papa, je sais que tu en sais plus que moi. Tu as forcément écouté tout ce qui s'est passé et tout vu dans l'esprit de Nahuel. Explique-moi…

- Il te l'a dit pourtant, il est simplement jaloux.

- Mais, c'est ridicule. On en a parlé en plus hier. Je lui ai dit que Jake n'était qu'un ami et qu'il ne serait jamais rien de plus. »

A mes paroles, j'ai senti ma mère se crisper. Peut-être qu'évoquer Jacob de cette manière lui rappelle sa jeunesse où elle était encore humaine et plutôt proche de Jake.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le ramener ?

- C'est à toi de voir. Mais n'oublie pas de réfléchir à ce que tu ressens.

- Je ne peux rien faire contre ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne contrôle toujours pas ce fichu pouvoir quand je dors ! Si j'étais une simple humaine sans tout ça, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples ! »

Ce fut à mon père de se crisper. Il s'en veut encore d'être un vampire et de nous l'avoir imposé à maman et moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en veut. Dans le fond, hormis ce don, c'est plutôt cool notre situation. Mes parents sont définitivement de grands nerveux.

« Nessie, le problème ne vient pas de ton pouvoir, dit doucement ma mère.

- Et s'il ne vient pas de mon don, il vient d'où ? De moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors dis-moi clairement ce que tu penses, ça ira plus vite. Papa a l'air d'accord avec toi en prime ! »

Je déteste quand ils font ça. Il lui suffit de lever son bouclier et ils communiquent quasiment derrière mon dos pendant que je leur parle !

« Peut-être que Nahuel n'est pas fait pour toi…

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est le seul hybride comme moi. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait être mieux que lui !

- C'est encore trop frais. Tu devrais te reposer. On en reparlera plus tard… »

Et ils se levèrent tous les deux, de manière parfaitement synchronisée pour me laisser boire mon chocolat tranquille. De quoi m'énerver encore plus. Comme si je n'avais pas eu ma dose pour la journée !

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai senti une grande masse s'écrouler à côté de moi : Jacob portant un grand plateau rempli de nourriture, de quoi nourrir les 20 humaines anorexiques de ma classe…

« Bien dormi petite hybride ? me demanda-t-il en gobant des tranches de brioches.

- Espèce d'hybride toi-même ! répondis-je en souriant pour la première fois de la journée.

- Tu marques un point. Content de te voir sourire. Ça te va mieux que l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvée cette nuit.

- Je devais faire peur à voir…

- J'ai vu pire avec ta mère quand elle était enceinte, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

- C'était si atroce ?

- Tellement atroce que j'ai cru que tu allais la tuer. »

On m'a souvent raconté cette histoire, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer ma mère comme une humaine aussi fragile, pour moi, elle sera toujours cette vampire magnifique et invulnérable.

« J'aurais jamais fait ça…

- Tu sais parfois être dure et cruelle quand tu t'y mets.

- Cite-moi une seule fois où j'ai été dure et cruelle avec toi, lui demandai-je vexée. »

Jacob s'est tu soudainement. Il avait l'air de peser ses mots et de réfléchir. C'était d'autant plus étonnant que jusque-là, il avait réussi à me faire oublier mes problèmes sans même que j'y prenne garde.

« Ça serait trop complexe à t'expliquer. Je le ferai un jour, je te le promets.

- J'en ai ras le bol des secrets là. Après papa et maman qui se liguent contre moi pour me dire des choses sans vraiment le faire !

- Nessie, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Mais tu es fragile ce week-end, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jake pouvait me cacher des choses lui-aussi. Alors qu'il est la seule personne à qui je fasse pleinement confiance !

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais faire comme Nahuel et rentrer chez toi pour ne jamais revenir ! »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux en disant ça et le cœur vraiment brisé. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il parte, mais surtout je voulais arrêter d'avoir l'impression d'être une gamine à qui tout le monde cache toujours tout.

« Nessie, tu le penses pas vraiment ? »

Je me tournais vers Jacob, il avait la voix chevrotante, et un regard tellement triste. J'ai cru que je venais de le tuer en lui disant ça. J'ai posé ma main délicatement sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'en réalité, j'en ai surtout ras le bol des non-dits.

« Ok, je vais t'expliquer, mais tu ne dois pas t'énerver. »

Il se retourna ensuite en direction de la cuisine.

« Bella, je sais que vous m'écoutez. Embarque ton cher mari chez ses parents ou dans la forêt, ou n'importe où loin d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

A ma grande surprise, je vis mes parents partir sans rien dire. Je commençais à être sérieusement inquiète au sujet du secret de Jacob.

« Renesmée, tu connais nos légendes quileutes ?

- Oui, répondis-je, inquiète.

- Comment t'expliquer ? J'ai repassé cette scène dans ma tête depuis tant de temps… Je ne sais toujours pas comment faire… »

Il semblait réellement embêté. C'est alors que je compris. Jacob s'était imprégné ! Lui aussi allait partir et m'abandonner !

« Tu t'es imprégné, dis-je la voix cassée. »

Ça n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, j'étais certaine de ce que j'avançais.

« Oui, Nessie.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Des années…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Parce qu'on a jugé que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- On ? Qui est au courant ? Mes parents ? La meute ?

- Ta famille, la mienne… Peut-être pas Charlie ceci dit.

- Charlie n'est jamais au courant de rien, rigolai-je. »

Avec Jacob, même pendant nos conversations sérieuses, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaisanter sans raison. Comme si on se comprenait toujours, pour savoir quand on pouvait se permettre ce genre d'aparté. Puis j'ai réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tout le monde est au courant ? Même Nahuel ?

- Oui…

- S'il le sait, pourquoi est-ce qu'… »

Je me suis arrêtée en plein milieu de ma phrase, les rouages de ce qui venait de se passer ont commencé à se mettre en place. Je me suis levée prestement, fusillant Jacob du regard.

« Tu es en train de me dire que…

- Oui Nessie, je me suis imprégné de…

- Ne le dis surtout pas ! m'énervais-je. »

Il resta silencieux et un peu abasourdi face à ce que je venais de dire.

« Je ne veux rien t'imposer. Je veux juste pouvoir être là pour toi. Tu as été très claire tout à l'heure, je ne suis que ton ami.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça pourrait être pertinent de m'en parler ?! Que je pouvais être la première concernée ? Toi aussi tu joues avec moi et tu me caches des choses qui me concernent ! Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

- Ta naissance Nessie…

- 16 ans ! Et tu ne m'as absolument rien dit ! Va-t'en Jake ! Va rejoindre ta meute ! »

J'étais en larme et perdue. Je suis partie m'enfermée dans ma chambre sans même vérifier si cet imbécile de loup avait respecté ma volonté et était parti de ma maison !

_9 octobre 2022, 18h_

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de broyer du noir dans ma chambre. Je me suis motivée, j'ai traversé le salon sous l'œil interrogatif de maman et confiant de papa et me suis dirigée vers la villa principale. Rosalie m'attendait sur le perron, Alice avait dû la prévenir que je venais pour la voir.

Rosalie a pris soin de moi quand j'étais toute petite à ma naissance et elle a toujours été là pour me protéger et me soutenir. Je sais qu'elle regrette beaucoup d'être devenue une vampire et de ne plus avoir la chance d'avoir un enfant à elle. Ce poids lui pèse beaucoup sur la conscience, mais je sens qu'elle ne veut pas trop me le faire sentir.

Nous nous sommes installées à proximité de la villa, sur une vieille bûche qu'Emmett a brisée lors d'un combat contre ma mère lorsqu'elle était encore un nouveau-né. Cet endroit est notre coin refuge à toutes les deux. Lorsqu'on s'installe là, je me sens en sécurité et je sais que personne ne viendra nous déranger. Mon père sait aussi qu'il a intérêt à rester à distance s'il ne veut pas subir l'ire de sa sœur.

« Je suppose que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ce week-end… dis-je doucement, sachant que Rosalie n'entamerait pas la discussion.

- Seulement ce que m'en a dit Alice. Que tu allais mal et que tu avais besoin de me parler. »

Alice a beau sembler insensible parfois, je ne peux que la remercier d'avoir eu le tact de ne pas dévoiler toute ma vie privée à notre famille. Ces dons sont quand même souvent handicapants, c'est rassurant de voir qu'ils savent se poser des limites.

Je lui ai donc tout expliqué, tachant de ne rien omettre pour ne pas avoir à recommencer. En racontant à nouveau l'histoire, mes larmes se sont remises à couler. Rosalie ne m'a pas interrompue de toute ma diatribe, elle s'est contentée de m'écouter.

« Et maintenant, je suis perdue et énervée. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à des garçons. Ils sont sans intérêt et n'apportent que des tracas. »

Ma réflexion a fait sourire Rosalie, comme si j'avais dit une bonne blague. Personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle. J'étais très sérieuse en prononçant cette phrase.

« Tu changeras bien vite d'avis, fait-moi confiance princesse.

- Je ne pense pas non. Comment je pourrais lui pardonner ?

- A qui ?

- A Jacob ! Il m'a menti tout ce temps ! Je pensais lui faire confiance !

- Tu aurais préféré le savoir dès le début ?

- Oui ! »

J'avais répondu spontanément, mais tout de suite après l'avoir dit, je sentais en moi-même que ça n'était pas la totale vérité. Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir cette information depuis mon enfance ? Peut-être pas forcément, c'est vrai.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai été transformée, je pensais comme toi. Je ne voulais plus faire confiance à aucun homme, et encore moins envisager quoi que ce soit de plus durable. »

Imaginer Rosalie vivant seule ou sans homme, comme mes grandes tantes du clan Denali, me fit une impression étrange. Elle est tellement rayonnante avec oncle Emmett, que je ne peux pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Un peu comme papa et maman finalement.

« J'ai du mal à te croire… Avec Emmett…

- Il faut apprendre à faire confiance. Mais, il n'y a rien de mieux que de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un de merveilleux. Ce serait dommage de te priver de ce bonheur à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nahuel, non ?

- Mais, ce n'est pas pareil !

- Qu'est-ce qui change ?

- Jacob m'a menti !

- Il ne voulait que ton bien Nessie, et il n'a pas été le seul à prendre cette décision…

- Qui d'autre a pris cette décision ? m'énervais-je soudainement. Mes parents ? Vous tous ? »

Son silence m'a apporté immédiatement sa réponse. Ce week-end est décidément celui où je vais en vouloir à tout le monde. Alice n'avait donc pas vu venir ça lorsqu'ils ont pris leur décision stupide ?

« Jacob ne voulait pas te forcer et que tu ne subisses pas le poids des légendes. Il ne voulait que ton bonheur tu sais.

- Mon bonheur, ça aurait été de savoir tout ça plus tôt ! Je suis pas une gamine humaine ! Je vaux mieux que ces imbéciles, non ?

- Tu vaux cent fois mieux que n'importe quelle humaine.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Nessie, tu sais que je t'adore, mais parfois, tu es un peu butée. Ouvre les yeux ! Tu es entourée de personne qui t'aiment et qui tiennent à toi.

- Mais… »

Je restais scotchée par ces paroles. Rosalie est parfois pédagogue, mais elle n'est pas patiente. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre sur le coup. Fichu cerveau pas complètement vampire qui ne me permet pas de rivaliser !

« Rentre donc chez toi, et coiffe-toi un peu mieux. »

Sans un mot, elle m'a laissée sur ces paroles qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec notre conversation. Parfois, Rosalie me laisse pantoise. Par réflexe, en retournant à la maison, j'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient retenus par une barrette…

La barrette que Jacob m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire…

_9 octobre 2022, 21h30_

Après ma conversation avec Rosalie, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, ma barrette dans les mains. En la regardant, je me suis posée beaucoup de questions. J'ai essayé de repenser à mes souvenirs avec Jacob mais tout est trouble et flou. Trop de choses ce sont passées ce week-end entre le départ de Nahuel et ma dispute avec Jacob. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser, ni sur quoi focaliser mes pensées et mon attention.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour essayer de faire le point mais le visage de Nahuel ne cesse d'être chassé par la voix de Jacob m'avouant son imprégnation. Il me fallait une discussion avec quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre mon problème, mais loin des oreilles un peu trop développées de papa.

A peine eu-je pensé à ça que j'ai entendu la porte de la maison se fermer. Un signal de papa pour me dire qu'il a compris et que la voie est libre pour moi. Même si parfois il est trop présent, étonnamment il est très compréhensif ce week-end.

J'ai rejoint maman dans le salon où elle m'attendait dans une position complètement artificielle, totalement immobile.

« Ton père m'a dit que tu risquais de vouloir me parler.

- Euh… Oui. Et il a raison, comme toujours.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler, ma puce ?

- C'est un peu compliqué maman…

- Installons-nous confortablement alors, je t'ai préparé un plateau-repas. Tu as eu une journée décousue. »

J'ai alors réalisé que je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille. Maman a plus de réflexes de vie humaine que moi finalement, alors que de son propre aveu, ses souvenirs d'humaines sont de moins en moins présents.

Sentant qu'elle n'engagerait pas la conversation, j'ai décidé d'aller droit au but.

« Comment as-tu su que papa était l'homme de ta vie ?

- Vaste question… Quand j'ai vu ton père pour la première fois, je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard, même si je ne savais pas encore que je l'aimais. »

Je ne me rappelle pas de ma rencontre avec Jacob, j'étais bien trop petite à l'époque. D'après papa, je venais à peine de naître en fait. Mais, celle avec Nahuel reste fraiche dans mon esprit. Lorsqu'il est apparu dans la prairie face aux Volturi, je n'ai effectivement pas pu détacher mon regard de lui. Est-ce une preuve que Nahuel est l'homme de ma vie et que Jacob a tout gâché ?

« Mais après ? Papa m'a dit qu'il a fallu des mois avant que vous ne soyez ensemble.

- La situation était complexe. Tu connais ton père, il s'inquiète pour tout et il a peur pour tout le monde. Alors, moi frêle humaine aimant à catastrophes, tu peux t'imaginer qu'il ne voulait pas que je finisse avec un vampire. Mais, une chose est sûre, il ne quittait jamais mon esprit.

- Ah oui, papa m'a dit qu'il t'écoutait murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil. »

Si c'est une preuve d'amour, peut-être que je suis proche de Jacob. C'est rare qu'il se passe une nuit sans qu'il n'apparaisse à un moment ou à un autre dans mes rêves. Mais, je ne sais pas si je murmure son nom ceci dit…

« Ton père est décidément très bavard.

- Mais, il a aussi dit que tu prononçais aussi le nom de Jacob…

- Il va falloir que je lui apprenne à tenir sa langue ! a-t-elle ri. »

A la vue de mon air dépité, elle a rapidement repris son sérieux pour répondre à ma question.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais à cette époque, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que c'est avec ton père que je voulais être et vivre.

- Comment pouvais-tu en être aussi certaine ?

- Ironiquement, c'est quand il m'a quittée que j'ai compris.

- Comment ça ? C'est un peu étrange, non ?

- J'ai été détruite et dévastée après son départ. Je ne parlais plus à personne, je ne vivais même plus vraiment. Pour tout te dire, je ne considérais même plus ma vie comme intéressante.

- Jake m'a pourtant dit que tu allais mieux au bout d'un moment, alors que papa n'était toujours pas revenu.

- Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails, mais l'ombre de ton père planait toujours… »

Cette histoire ne m'aide pas du tout. J'ai été dévastée par le départ de Nahuel, mais la journée a été tellement riche en émotions que je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est au point que me décrit maman.

« Tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes dans sa vie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout justement. »

Comme si j'allais poser une question à laquelle j'avais la réponse. Comment aurais-je pu avoir la réponse d'ailleurs ?

« Regarde seulement tes grands-parents : Charlie, Renée et Esmée ont tous eu deux grandes histoires.

- Mais, Jacob t'aime…

- Jacob fait partie de ma famille Nessie, mais cela reste fraternel.

- Il voulait plus…

- Nous étions liés par une légende plus forte que nous, ma petite. »

Tout ça me donne mal à la tête. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples il y a quelques jours sans tous ces retournements de situation.

« Mais, on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

- Si tu écoutes vraiment ce que te dit ton cœur, tu trouveras toi-même la réponse.

- C'était clair pour moi jusqu'à cette nuit.

- Je sais que c'est dur ma chérie, mais je te fais confiance pour trouver la solution.

- Merci maman. »

Tout ça n'est définitivement pas clair. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Jacob puisse être imprégné et que c'était la cause de la jalousie de Nahuel. Est-ce que je vois mon futur avec Nahuel ? Avec Jacob ? Avec aucun des deux ? Vaste question à laquelle il me faudra trouver une réponse. C'est d'autant plus difficile que je n'ai jamais songé à Jacob comme ça… Sauf dans mes rêves peut-être…

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de la réaction de Nessie ? Comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place ? Et les conseils des membres de sa famille ? Ils vous ont fait rire, ils vous ont désespéré ?_

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture.  
_


	4. Réconciliations

_Merci à chattoncharmant, jennimael, Jenn et Bewitch_Tales pour leur review._

_Je vous demande de m'excuser pour le retard, je me suis retrouvée en stage au fin fond du bout du monde sans internet chez moi (ni au boulot). Mais, voici la fin tant attendue._

* * *

Chapitre 4ème : Réconciliation

**Journal de Renesmée**

_15 octobre 2022, 11h30_

Une semaine complète s'est écoulée. Ça m'a semblé être passé en un battement de cils et très lentement en même temps. En dehors des cours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Au lycée, j'ai inquiété mes nouveaux amis par mon attitude distante et ronchonne. Apparemment, le fait que je ne mange plus est inquiétant. J'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées que de me forcer à avoir un régime alimentaire humain !

J'ai essayé de faire le point sur le désordre émotionnel qui m'anime depuis le week-end dernier. Le plus difficile a été de dissocier ce que je ressens par rapport aux deux évènements majeurs qui se sont produits. J'ai repensé à toutes les discussions que j'ai eues avec les membres de ma famille et j'ai couché sur du papier tout ce que je ressentais. Je pense que papa a demandé à Jasper de venir veiller sur moi parce que je l'ai rarement autant vu à la maison. Mais je ne m'en suis pas plainte, sa présente est apaisante et reposante, sans son aide indirecte, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à aboutir à une quelconque conclusion.

Au final, je me suis rendu compte que la rupture avec Nahuel n'est pas si difficile à accepter. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas le voir pendant de longues périodes. Et, en y réfléchissant bien, je me demande ce qui a vraiment motivé le fait que l'on se mette ensemble. Est-ce que nous aurions été en couple s'il n'avait pas fait le premier pas ? Il semble que non. Mais, le plus important, je ne m'imagine pas vraiment sur le long terme avec lui. Nous sommes peut-être tous les deux des hybrides, mais il y a trop de différences de culture et d'éducation entre nous.

Alors qu'avec Jake, la situation est nettement différente. J'ai très mal vécu son absence. Je pense que c'est la toute première fois que je n'ai aucun contact avec lui pour une aussi longtemps. Jusque-là, même s'il ne venait pas tous les soirs me voir, il m'appelait au moins par téléphone, ou on discutait sur internet. Sa présence et son amitié me manquent trop. Dès que je fais quelque chose, j'entends la voix de Jacob réagir à ce que j'ai fait ou à ce que j'ai dit. Son absence m'a permis de prendre conscience que je ne peux pas supporter d'être loin de lui.

Finalement, j'ai mieux compris la réflexion de maman sur sa révélation après le départ de papa. Ça m'avait semblé improbable quand elle me l'avait dit, mais finalement mon cœur a compris tout seul ce qu'elle cherchait à m'expliquer. Effectivement, on ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu.

Une fois que j'ai admis que je pouvais peut-être effectivement être amoureuse de Jacob, il me reste le problème de ce que je lui ai dit : que je ne veux plus le revoir. Je sais que maman l'a appelé et qu'ils ont passé de longues heures à discuter, mais il n'a pas demandé à me parler… Moi non plus, c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais dit. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il aurait accepté de me parler.

Du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire le point avec moi-même et de savoir où je veux aller, mais que la situation n'a pas évolué. Je voudrais le faire savoir à Jake, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Et, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Nahuel pour ce que je lui ai fait endurer.

_15 octobre 2022, 17h_

J'ai fini par trouver une idée. Je vais organiser une super soirée à Jacob pour m'excuser et lui faire comprendre mes sentiments. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'y penser qu'Alice a débarqué dans ma chambre.

« J'ai pleine d'idées pour ta soirée ! s'est-elle écriée. »

Je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas éviter son aide et son enthousiasme, mais je pensais avoir un minimum de répit pour organiser les choses avant de la voir débarquer et qu'elle se mette à me supplier pour que j'accepte n'importe quoi.

« Alors, y'a plein de choses à faire ! Il faut organiser, il faut convaincre Jacob de venir sous un faux prétexte pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, il faut que je te relooke aussi ! commença-t-elle à énumérer. Pas de temps à perdre ! »

Consciente que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de se mêler de tout et de ce qui ne la regarde pas, j'ai immédiatement baissé les bras sans même essayer de me battre pour avoir la paix. Je n'ai demandé qu'une chose :

« Est-ce qu'on peut demander à tante Rose de venir aussi ? Ça serait bien d'avoir plusieurs avis, non ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu trouves que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air malheureux.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu le sais bien, mais j'aurais besoin de plusieurs avis pour me rassurer. »

La vérité, c'est que je veux surtout avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés pour tenir tête à Alice s'il y a besoin. Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas lire dans les esprits comme papa, sinon elle serait toute triste de l'apprendre. Nous avons donc attendu Rosalie que j'ai appelée pour la mettre au courant. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui a fallu pour venir, tante Alice a eu le temps de retourner tout mon dressing en râlant.

Une fois que Rosalie est arrivée, rien n'a plus retenu tante Alice.

« Ca y est ? On peut s'y mettre ? On a déjà perdu 5 précieuses minutes ! s'emporta Alice.

- Nous t'écoutons chef, quel est le programme ? la charia Rosalie. »

- Il faut tout organiser ! La soirée, le prétexte, la tenue, le repas, un très gros repas d'ailleurs, la décoration, la musique…

- Calme-toi, je veux juste parler à Jacob, pas me marier ! »

Papa m'a raconté tout ce qu'Alice a fait pour son mariage avec maman, alors que cette dernière ne souhaitait rien du tout et qu'elle aurait préféré faire ça en pleine forêt avec juste trois personnes présentes.

« Il faut quand même que tout soit parfait, je t'assure que ça va être super et que vous allez passer un excellent moment !

- Tata, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de notre futur avec Jacob puisque tu ne peux pas le voir.

- Justement ! Pour une fois, je ne visualise pas tout. Il faut donc passer encore plus de temps à tout préparer pour parer à toutes les éventualités ! »

Avec cette nouvelle information, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Déjà qu'en temps normal, tante Alice est intenable, mais alors là, ça s'annonçait encore pire. Pourquoi Jasper n'était-il pas là lui aussi pour pouvoir la calmer et la raisonner ?

« On ne pourrait pas se contenter de discuter pour que je sache quoi lui dire ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Tu le vois et tu l'embrasses, me coupa tante Rosalie. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus, je pourrais comprendre : il sent tellement mauvais. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et s'il ne voulait pas ? »

Finalement, je ne sais pas si la présence de mes tantes est une bonne idée, elles ont l'air si sures d'elles… Je ne sais pas encore si je vais être même capable de regarder Jacob en face.

« Pourquoi il voudrait pas ? rigola Rosalie. Si jamais il ne veut pas, tu me le dis et je lui fous mon point dans la figure. Ça fait des années que j'en meurs d'envie. Il serait vraiment crétin de pas te sauter dessus, tu es magnifique Nessie ! »

Papa se mit à grogner dans la pièce à coté, apparemment, il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec Rosalie. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'organiser quoi que ce soit, si ça se trouve, papa ne me laissera même pas le voir.

« Bon, c'est décidé, je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre soin de toi Nessie, te faire jolie et être toute parfaite pour la venue de Jake.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de prévoir ? »

J'avoue, je suis un peu inquiète de ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'Alice quand elle décide de programmer quelque chose, surtout quand elle ne dit rien. Je préfère encore savoir et pouvoir me préparer à ce qu'elle va inventer.

« Quelque chose de très simple. Dans la clairière derrière chez toi pour que ton père ne vous surveille pas de trop près. »

Nouveau grognement de mon père qui est incapable de ne pas me surveiller, même quand je suis avec mes tantes. Il est vraiment impossible.

« On s'en fout des détails ! On peut activer ? râla Rosalie.

- Oui, oui, surtout qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Oust, à la douche Nessie ! Et tu te dépêches ! Je me rappelle ta mère qui passait un temps fou sous la douche et je n'avais plus le temps de la préparer après ! Une catastrophe, s'emporta Alice. »

Trop contente de pouvoir m'éloigner de cette tornade, j'ai pris mon temps pour prendre ma douche avant de les rejoindre. Mes deux tantes étaient en train de débattre sur le choix de mes vêtements.

« Avec ses cheveux, cette couleur-là ne peut pas aller.

- Mais cette coupe ne la mettra pas en valeur ! Elle va avoir l'air banal et il en est hors de question. »

En me voyant arriver, elles se turent et Alice reprit les choses en main. Apparemment, elles avaient déjà décidé de plusieurs choses en mon absence.

« Je suis passée à la villa et j'ai récupéré tes affaires de rechange. m'annonça Alice en me montrant une pile de vêtements que je n'avais jamais vue.

- Quelles affaires de rechange ?

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu des affaires de rechange stockées à la villa et encore moins en une telle quantité.

« Ce sont juste des vêtements que j'ai achetés pour toi pour de tels cas d'urgence. m'expliqua tante Alice.

- Tu as acheté autant de vêtements juste pour les urgences ? J'en ai pas assez ici ? Tu m'as fait un dressing de la taille de ma chambre !

- Je vais te prouver que j'ai bien fait ! Avec Rose, nous avons choisi tes sous-vêtements, nous étions en train de débattre pour la tenue. »

Alice m'a tendu les fameux sous-vêtements et j'ai manqué de m'étrangler en les voyant. Il était hors de question que je porte ce genre de choses pour un moment aussi important. Je vais être incapable de parler à Jacob en sentant ça contre ma peau.

« Je peux pas mettre ça ! Je ne sais même pas comment on peut qualifier ce genre de vêtement ! m'exclamai-je.

- Nessie, c'est tout à fait sobre comme sous-vêtements. Rosalie voulait te faire porter cette guêpière en dentelle, mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu trop.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit trop, répondit rapidement Rosalie. Tu veux le séduire ou non ton loup ? Faut savoir l'appâter. T'as 16 ans, Nessie.

- Il est hors de question que j'enfile ça. Je n'ai pas prévu de lui faire un strip-tease ! Je veux juste lui parler.

- Mouais, t'es aussi butée que ta mère. Je ne sais pas comment tu veux séduire Jacob comme ça… »

Je commençais à être inquiète. Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que Jacob souhaite me voir ? Quand j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments, je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait que les choses aillent aussi vite. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus âgé que moi et qu'il a sûrement vécu plein de choses avec d'autres femmes. Oh non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses.

« Ok, je vais mettre ce que tu m'as choisi Alice. Je vous fais confiance.

- Ah ! J'ai gagné. Répondit-elle triomphante en tirant même la langue à tante Rose. »

Je retournais dans la salle de bain pour mettre l'ensemble de lingerie un peu osée que j'avais entre les mains. Une fois enfilée, je me rendis compte avec étonnement que ça m'allait plutôt bien. Ceci dit, je ne sens pas encore prête à me montrer comme ça face à quelqu'un. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette de bain avant de m'armer de courage et de rejoindre mes chères tantes.

« Nessie, on a fini par se mettre d'accord, claironna Alice en me montrant une microscopique robe.

- Je ne vais pas mettre ça ! Je ne veux pas me déguiser ! Je vais mettre mon jean avec pull, ça fera très bien l'affaire, grognai-je. »

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air ridicule face à Jake. Je veux pouvoir être moi-même et non pas déguisée par mes tantes. Je ne peux pas être sérieuse et concentrée si je passe mon temps à me demander ce que Jacob pense de cette horreur.

Tante Alice n'a pas l'air d'accord avec moi. Si elle avait été humaine, je crois qu'elle serait morte sous le choc de ce que je lui ai dit. C'est comme si j'avais déclenché une guerre atomique. Il faut vraiment qu'elle relativise ce genre de choses. Finalement, en soupirant, elle m'a sorti une robe plus sobre et plus classique, même si je n'ai pas porté ce genre de choses depuis mon enfance. Maman m'a toujours soutenu dans mes choix vestimentaires contre Alice. Il faut dire qu'elle en a subi des expérimentations avec elle.

« Ça te convient mieux ?

- On va dire que c'est mieux que ce que tu m'as proposé tout à l'heure. Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais m'habiller avec mes vêtements habituels ? tentai-je quand même. »

- Sinon, on annule tout ça. Tu restes dans ta chambre à te morfondre. Me dit Alice en me fusillant du regard. »

Rosalie a eu l'air désespéré par tout ce qui se disait. J'ai mis ça sur le dos du désespoir que lui inspiraient les manies d'Alice. Mais, en fait, je me trompais grandement.

« Ecoute Nessie, si tu ne veux pas séduire Jacob et qu'il aille se trouver une veille cougar, t'as qu'à continuer comme ça. C'est parfait. »

Elles commencent vraiment à m'inquiéter toutes les deux. Je pensais que comme Jacob était imprégné, il suffirait de lui expliquer la situation et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais apparemment, ça va être plus compliqué. Peut-être qu'il a pas du tout envie d'être autant avec moi et que cette légende le gêne plus qu'autre chose.

« Vous avez gagné, mais c'est ridicule. Ça n'est pas moi tout ça.

- Enfile-la et on en reparlera, me conforta Alice. »

J'ai passé la robe noire en question. J'ai été étonnée de ne pas avoir l'air d'une gamine, mais qu'au contraire, cette robe me mûrit. Pour une fois, je ne me vois pas comme une adolescente de série débile, mais comme une jeune femme. Mais, ce qui est étonnant, c'est que ça ne me vieillit pas du tout. Je ne sais pas comment Alice a réussi un tel exploit. Je crois que j'ai été un peu mauvaise langue vis-à-vis d'elle.

Du coup, je leur ai fait confiance pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Peut-être qu'elles arriveront à faire des miracles. Et au pire, si ça ne me plait pas, je peux toujours tout retirer avant l'arrivée de Jacob. Et finalement, j'ai bien fait. Elles ont su se modérer et faire quelque chose de très sobre et qui me ressemble beaucoup. Avant de quitter ma chambre, Alice m'a demandé une dernière chose :

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu attends que je te donne les informations avec ce que tu dois faire. Fais-moi confiance. »

Je lui fais moyennement confiance, mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix tant que Jacob n'est pas arrivé et qu'Alice peut donc voir mon futur.

_22 octobre 2022, 18h_

A peine ai-je eu le temps d'écrire mon aventure avec mes tantes que papa a toqué à ma porte. Quand il fait ça, j'ai encore plus l'impression d'être espionnée en permanence. Je sais qu'il a attendu que je ne fasse rien pour ne pas me déranger, mais c'est quand même pénible. J'espère que papa n'écoute pas mes pensées en ce moment, sinon il va encore être tout triste et se mettre à jouer du piano.

Il est donc venu me voir et a eu la décence de ne pas faire de remarques sur ma tenue. Il s'est installé à côté de moi sur mon lit. Une chose que j'apprécie chez mes parents, c'est qu'ils tentent de mimer mes besoins pour que je ne me sente pas trop différente.

« Tu es sure de toi ? m'a-t-il demandé en allant droit au but.

- J'étais sure de moi, mais Alice et Rosalie m'ont un peu peur.

- Tu les connais, elles sont un peu excessives parfois.

- Tu crois que je fais une erreur ? »

Je n'ai pas demandé l'avis de papa avant. Peut-être que j'aurais dû. Après tout, il lit dans les pensées de tout le monde. Il sait donc mieux que les autres comment les choses sont perçues.

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse. J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait, même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir garder ma petite fille plus longtemps.

- Je serai toujours ta fille papa. Et je ne vais plus grandir, rigolai-je.

- Et puis, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, surtout que ta tante ne voit plus ton avenir.

- Vu le temps que Jacob passait à la maison, elle ne devait déjà pas voir grand-chose.

- Tu ne pourras pas empêcher ton vieux père de s'angoisser, se répéta-t-il.

- Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas trop Jacob…

- C'est un loup, ma puce, il y a des choses difficiles à dépasser, mais j'ai confiance en lui pour prendre soin de toi.

- Merci papa, c'est important pour moi, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Par contre, s'il te fait souffrir ou te défigure, il aura à faire à moi. »

Sans rien ajouter, il a quitté ma chambre pour me laisser stresser et paniquer quant à ce qu'Alice a prévu et ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Jacob.

_23 octobre 2022, 10h_

J'ai reçu un message d'Alice me disant d'aller dans la clairière qui se trouve derrière la maison. Je n'ai pas posé de questions, je sais que c'est inutile avec Alice.

Quand je suis arrivée dans la dite clairière, je l'ai à peine reconnue. Alice a mise des lampions un peu partout pour l'éclairage donnant une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Au centre de la zone était posé un immense panier contenant de la nourriture en très grande quantité. Je dois avouer que bien que charmée par tout ça, je trouve que cette mise en scène est un peu trop.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à détailler la clairière, mais lorsque je me suis retournée en direction de la maison, Jake était là. Il me dévisageait incrédule. Je savais bien que j'aurais l'air ridicule ainsi déguisée.

« Nessie, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Euh… Oui… Je crois.

- J'aurais dû me méfier quand j'ai eu Alice au téléphone et non pas tes parents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? m'enquérais-je d'une petite voix. »

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Jacob ne s'est pas approché de moi, restant à la lisière de la clairière. Il n'avait pas non plus son regard pétillant qui me remonte le moral en permanence. Il avait surtout l'air fatigué.

« Elle m'a dit que tu avais été blessée lors de ta partie de chasse du jour et que tu étais tellement mal en point que Carlisle ne savait pas quoi faire, m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Je ne suis pas allée chasser depuis longtemps…

- Je vais rentrer alors. J'ai eu l'information que je voulais. »

Il a commencé à faire demi-tour. Je me suis sentie dépassée. Sans réfléchir, j'ai couru le plus vite possible pour le rattraper. J'ai saison son bras, sans faire attention ni à mon don, ni à mes pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nessie ?

- Je veux juste pouvoir te parler.

- C'est pour ça tout ce bazar ? T'aurais pas pu m'appeler, comme tout le monde ? »

J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux. J'ai eu l'impression que si je ne lui parlais pas ce soir-là, il s'éloignerait de moi pour de bon. Il a dû comprendre ma détresse, parce qu'il m'a prise dans ses bras sans un mot. C'est la première fois que je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras depuis que je connais mes sentiments. C'est doux et réconfortant.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça, c'est Alice… Je n'ai pas su l'empêcher.

- C'est pour ça que tu es toute déguisée, rigola-t-il. »

Je hochai la tête, honteuse de la situation.

« Fais pas cette tête Nessie, ça te va très bien. »

J'ai rougi face à ce compliment en espérant naïvement que Jake ne s'en aperçoive pas, mais avec ses sens très développés…

« Merci. Tu as faim ? J'ai l'impression qu'Alice a prévu des choses. »

Nous nous sommes installés à proximité du panier, mais aucun de nous deux n'y toucha. J'avais l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

« Tu voulais me parler alors ?

- Oui… Je peux te poser une question par rapport à tout ça ?

- Bien sûr !

- Il s'est passé quoi à ma naissance ? Tu m'as vue ? Tu es tombé amoureux d'un bébé, c'est ça ?

- Je t'ai vue oui, mais je ne suis pas tombé amoureux à proprement parler. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Je me suis juste sentie lié à toi.

- On peut être imprégné sans avoir de sentiments amoureux ?

- Au début, ça arrive à certains, comme à Quill.

- Mais, Claire aussi était un bébé… Et, on est obligé de finir en couple avec son imprégné ?

- Je ne connais pas tant de loups qui sont imprégnés, mais ils sont tous en couple, oui.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix alors… »

Je sentis Jake se raidir à ma question. Peut-être qu'il a mal interprété ce que je voulais dire.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, mais toi, tu l'auras toujours. Ce n'est pas une fatalité.

- Si ça n'est pas une fatalité, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

- Au début, tu étais trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre.

- Mais, j'ai stoppé ma croissance i ans et je suis bien plus mature qu'une simple humaine !

- Tu avais l'air heureuse de la situation. Je me suis dit que j'avais le temps. Et tes parents voulaient que tu aies une enfance normale et que tu puisses aller au lycée.

- C'est ridicule ! Comment pourrais-je avoir une enfance comme celle des humains de ma classe alors que ma famille est composée de vampires, mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou et que mon petit-ami était un hybride.

- Tu as pu te réconcilier avec Nahuel ? Je suis désolé si tout ça est de ma faute. C'est ce que je voulais éviter justement.

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de travail pour le lycée ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir Jake, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi par rapport à cette histoire d'imprégnation cette semaine.

- Tu sais Nessie, j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais que tu acceptes de me laisser être ton ami. Je saurais me contenir et m'en contenter.

- Jake ! Je ne pourrais jamais plus te demander de partir. Cette semaine a été difficile à vivre. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé non plus et tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

- J'étais en colère, je n'avais pas dormi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles consignes alors ? Si tu es bien reposée et disposée.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'interdirais de repartir à nouveau.

- Tu sais bien que la meute a besoin de moi.

- En parlant de la meute. Si tu as un fils, il deviendra le mâle alpha de la meute ?

- Si j'ai un fils, oui. Sinon, ça sera un descendant de Sam Uley.

- C'est important pour toi ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Avoir des enfants et les voir grandir ?

- Nessie, tu te poses trop de questions. Tu connais la situation. Je n'aurais pas d'enfants.

- Même si tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je ne trouverais pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ça veut dire que peu importe si je me sacrifie ou pas, Jacob ne sera jamais épanoui comme papa ou Sam. Mais je peux l'aimer et être avec lui sans avoir ça sur la conscience.

« Et tu vas vieillir ? Comme les autres de la meute ?

- Nessie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment, se moqua-t-il doucement. Je ne vieillis pas depuis ta naissance et tu ne te poses la question que maintenant ! Je ne vieillirais pas tant que je continuerai à me transformer en loup. Tu es donc condamnée à me supporter encore très longtemps, jeune immortelle… »

Finalement, j'ai peut-être même une chance de pouvoir vivre avec Jacob pendant très longtemps sans devoir le voir vieillir et mourir. Maintenant que Jake a répondu à toutes mes inquiétudes, il faudrait que je lui dise ce que je ressens. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Devant mon mutisme, Jake a commencé à s'inquiéter.

« Nessie, tu trembles ! Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Euh non Jake, je voulais juste te dire encore un truc.

- Quoi donc ? N'aie pas peur comme ça ! Tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger. »

Ne sachant pas comment faire et sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas le courage de lui dire, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité. J'ai tendu ma main pour lui laisser le choix de voir ou non ce que je souhaitais lui dire. Il a pris ma main sans hésitation et a vu une image qui a dû le surprendre puisqu'elle est inédite pour lui : une image d'un rêve que j'ai fait de nous deux nous embrassant.

Il a haussé les sourcils pour marquer son incompréhension, puis il a dû comprendre car un large sourire est apparu sur son visage. Il a ensuite resserré son étreinte sur ma main et m'a attirée contre lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, me laissant le soin de combler cet espace. Ce que je me suis empressée de faire.

Ce baiser fut le plus doux que je n'avais jamais eu. A ce moment-là, j'ai su que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Je vais maintenant fermer ce journal, et profiter de mon nouvel amoureux qui tente de me déconcentrer en posant de légers baisers dans mon cou. Comment ai-je pu m'en passer pendant aussi longtemps ?

* * *

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Comment imaginez vous la suite de ce petit couple ?_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi en tout cas, ça m'a fait super plaisir._


End file.
